


(waiting) for this moment to arise

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Maleficent [10]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Time, Love, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora feels small and pale beneath Maleficent, whose blue-black wings unfold like night over the pale green canopy of leaves and flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(waiting) for this moment to arise

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - fear.

Aurora feels small and pale beneath Maleficent, whose blue-black wings unfold like night over the pale green canopy of leaves and flowers.  She lays back on the damp green grass, goose-flesh rising on her arms and legs—from both the chill next to the pond and the intensity in Maleficent’s ice-blue eyes.

Maleficent tilts her head, red lips pursed.  Her eyes wander down to the naked valley between Aurora’s breasts, to the pale thatch of hair between her legs, to the pinkness Aurora had bared to no one but her.  “Am I frightening you, beastie?”

Aurora feels a flush spread across her cheeks.  She reaches up, tracing the fine bones of Maleficent’s cheeks with her shaking fingertips.  “You could never frighten me.  You’re just…” she lets her hand wander to the top edges of Maleficent’s inky wings.  “You’re beautiful.”

Maleficent smiles and eases her body down, pressing herself up against Aurora’s soft body.  “May I take you, Aurora?”

Aurora tilts her head back, baring her neck, her golden hair spilling out over the grace.  “I want nothing more, my fairy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sarah Darling's cover of The Beatles' "Blackbird"


End file.
